simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:W Huraganie Krwi i Ognia
Prolog Biegł, szybko. Bardzo szybko. Do świtu nie zostało wiele czasu. Wolał nie robić tego za dnia, czuł się pewniej w mroku. Zapędził ich w ślepy kąt, cieszył się z tego. To przyjezdni, nikt nie zauważy ich zniknięcia. Pomyślą że pojechali. A co do miejsca w które jechali, może wypadek, ktoś ich napadł. Teraz dla Ailwina liczył się czas. Co prawda miał blisko do celu, jednakże oni mogli tutaj już się dostać. Nawet pijani ludzie wywęszą że coś nie tak. Przebiegł pół miasta, nadal nie zmęczony. Miał formę, cóż, do tego rodzaju hobby była ona niezbędna. W szaleńczym rytmie jego kroków usłyszał też inny, spokojny chód. Ailwin wziął kamyk i go cisnął, strażnik pobiegł za nim, jak pies za patykiem. Znając tutejsze straże, miał jakieś piętnaście minut. Zobaczył ich, zataczających się dwóch przyjaciół. Wskoczył na mur, przebiegł po nim i zszedł, tak że znalazł się za nimi. Wyciągnął sztylet, bardzo ostry, oraz swój miecz. Miecz można było traktować jako jedną z najlepszych broni, oraz jako miły dodatek na ścianę. Jednego wziął od tyłu i podciął gardo, na tyle by umarł, lecz jeszcze pocierpiał. Wiedział że jęk dwóch pijanych ludzi przyciągnie większą uwagę strażnika. Drugi więc miał więcej szczęścia, Ailwin wbił mu miecz prosto w serce, od tyłu. Nawet nie wiedział co go zabiło. Ailwin zabrał się za pierwszego, wziął sztylet, wykłuł mu oczy, obciął język i zaczął przecinać mu skórę na brzuchu. Po chwili zaczął robić mały otwór, po dłuższej chwili ujrzał mięśnie, uznał w tedy że czas mu się kończy. Jednak gdy sobie to uświadomił, strażnik zaczął go gonić. A on uciekał, szybko. Bardzo szybko. Nie zostało wiele czasu. Strażnik zwoła resztę straży. Za morderstwo, i to tak okrutne, idzie się na stryczek. On chciał jeszcze żyć. Więc uciekał, szybko, bardzo szybko. Skręcał najczęściej jak mógł, widząc że gonią go zwartką grupą. W końcu kiedy połowa strażników się zgubiła, on biegł prosto. Uciekał szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Lecz oni go złapali. Dorwali go, i prowadzili do więzienia. Lecz on się nie dał. Kopnął trzymającego w brzuch, potem zerwał się i dalej uciekał. U bram miasta zastał dwóch strażników, którzy najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli o jego morderstwie. Uderzył ich w twarz i korzystając z ich oszołomienia otworzył bramę i uciekł. Biegł dalej, w obawie że oni go dogonią. Co prawda, nie widzieli jego twarzy, ale on tutaj nie wróci. Wiedział o tym. Więc gdy znacznie się oddalił od miasta, z biegu przeszedł na szybki krok. Podróż trwała trzy dni, żył z polowania, i w końcu doszedł do innego miasta. Odpoczął i po kilku krokach za miastem zaczął biec, w obawie przed pościgiem. Biegł, aż w końcu był wyczerpany zauważył konia, oczywiście że go sobie zabrał. Po kolejnym tygodniu ucieczki zobaczył w oddali odizolowane miasto. Zszedł z konia, „Tutaj będzie moje nowe życie.” Pomyślał. Lecz w tedy potknął się o coś, to coś to był śpiący smok. Nie figurka, lecz prawdziwy, wielki smok! Smok uniósł swój wielki łeb i popatrzał na niego. Potem przemówił: - Czekałam na ciebie. Rozdział I Kłęby mgły i obrzydliwy ból głowy. Tyle pamiętałem. No i jeszcze ten łeb smoka i te słowa świszczące mi w uszach : Stara skała chroni klejnot o potężnej mocy. Znajdź go!” To tyle jeśli chodzi o moją pamięć. Co to do diaska ma być?! Wtedy też otworzyłem oczy . No jasne jakiś kamień obok mojej głowy . Moje palce mimowolnie powędrowały do mojej głowy. Ciecz, ciepła i gęsta ciesz spływała mi po czole. Powoli wstałem i zerknąłem na konia. Zarżał i uciekł. Po transporcie. Wstałem, dość powoli i spojrzałem na miasto. Było dość blisko, przez nockę na piechotę można by spokojnie dojść. Dureń ze mnie i tyle. Nie powinienem się dać złapać. I po karierze markiza. Może po prostu jestem na to za stary? Chociaż 30 lat to nie tak dużo. No cóż, to idziem do miasta! Szczęśliwie udało mi się dotrzeć nie po całej nocy, ale po 6 godzinach. Mimo to moje nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Poszedłem tam, gdzie każdy ”rozsądny” mężczyzna by polazł – do karczmy, na obrzeżach miasta. Wyjąłem parę fiolek z krwią. Zabawne ileż to ona ma odcieni; Szkarłaty, czerwienie, rubinowe kolory, a nawet takie co przypominały granaty. Nie wiem po co je wyjąłem… po prostu lubię patrzeć na ten kolor. Usiadłem z brzegu karczmy, ale tak aby mieć widok na całą salę. Zamówiłem proste winko, musiałem oszczędzać pieniądze. Powoli, rozejrzałem się po tej dość małej sali. Kilku mężczyzn, wyraźnie uzbrojonych siedziało pośrodku. Barman z niepokojem wciąż na nich zerkał. Jedna postać szczególnie zwróciła moją uwagę, jednak co dziwne nie potrafię jej opisać. Cała była w długim czarnym płaszczu, czasem było widać jej włosy, jednakże ciężko było stwierdzić ich kolor. Czasem wydawały się rude, czasem brązowe, czasem czarne. Jej kształty ciała były dość zamazane. Siedziała nieruchomo nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. Mrok wydawał się wprost z niej wydobywać, a ogień na przemian wzrastał przy niej, na przemian prawie że gasł. Wtedy zmuszony byłem przestać rozglądać się wokół pomieszczenia, ponieważ fiolka z krwią pękła i rozlała się wokół mnie. Pośpiesznie ją wytarłem, albo chociaż zamaskowałem jej obecność. Ale zapach chyba szybko się rozszedł. Kobieta gwałtownie wstała i podeszła do barmana. Wyraźnie się o coś kłócili. Nagle po prostu zacząłem czuć się zirytowany. Czym?! Wszystkim, do diabła! Całą tą beznadziejną sprawą. -Przyszłam po to co mi się należy! Miałeś mi to zapewnić! – Na dźwięk tak głośnego głosu obróciłem się. Kobieta w czerni krzyczała. Jej głos przypominał ryk, albo syk żmii. Sytuacja momentalnie się zmieniła. Błyskawicznie, grupa mężczyzn wstała, wyciągnęła broń i skoczyła ku niej. Wtedy też, niespodziewanie ukazało się… trzech czarowników! Irytacja narastała sama z siebie. To było dziwne, wręcz nienaturalne uczucie. Pośpiesznie otoczyli kobietę, która chwyciła za świece, skoczyła w kąt karczmy i upuściła je na podłogę. Poruszała się z dziwną, wręcz wężową gracją. W całym zamieszaniu kaptur spadł jej z głowy, dzięki czemu zobaczyłem jej nieokreślone, jak wszystko, oczy były nieokreślonego koloru, jedna pewna rzecz to to że miała pionowe źrenice. Czarodzieje chwycili się za ręce i zaczęli pośpiesznie coś mruczeć, pot spływał po ich czołach. Wtedy też, nie wiem czy ze strachu czy może z innego powodu, chwyciłem za stół i obróciłem go jak tarczę i schowałem się za nim, wyglądając z niego co jakiś czas. Kobieta roześmiała się z próby rzucenia czaru ich, chwyciła ostrze czyjegoś miecza, którym któryś z mężczyzn, spróbował ją zaatakować. Odrzuciła go jak zabawkę, była na nim krew. Ale nie była ona zwykła. Była złota. Uniosła ręce w górę, zgięte w łokciu i zaczęła mruczeć jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa. Powietrze wokół niej stało się wyraźnie cięższe, co jakiś czas widać było na nim dziwne, złote błyski. jednak wynik jej nie zadowolił. Poczułem głuchą złość. Ogień zaczął szybko się rozchodzić, niedługo całą ją objął. Karczma była na wpół w ogniu, a ja wciąż siedziałem obok stołu złoszcząc się na cały świat. Kobieta rzuciła się na okno, rozprostowała ramiona i wyskoczyła. Jednak teraz nie była to kobieta. To był… to był… SMOK! Najprawdziwszy, wielki, smok. Ale jak?! One... niemożliwe.. Czyżby moje oczy mnie zwodziły?! Miała czarne łuski ze złotymi przebłyskami. Była wielkości małego domu, miała duże złote oczy. Jej skrzydła były olbrzymie, pokryte błoną. Otoczyła cały budynek i splunęła złotym ogniem. Niezwykłe, po prosu nie do wiary! Chyba trochę za dużo wypiłem, a może wciąż głowa mi dokucza? Wtedy też zdałem sobie w końcu sprawę że jestem uwięziony w płonącym budynku.Brawo, geniuszu! Rozejrzałem się po na wpół spalonej karczmie. Wtedy też, płonący dach spadł na grupkę mężczyzn, a ogień ich pochłonął. Wprost czułem ten zapach spalonego mięsa. Niedobrze, zaraz spadnie też mi na głowę. Barek na szczęście był jeszcze cały. Odpiąłem szybko płaszcz i rzuciłem go na ogień w pobliżu. Przeskoczyłem i szybko podbiegłem do baru. Alkohol, wino, wódka… Argh! Zero wody?! Serio?! Mój wzrok padł wtedy na beczkę. Nie myśląc za wiele, dość brutalnie ją otworzyłem i pośpiesznie powąchałem. Zero zapachu i przezroczysty kolor. Albo to woda albo wydałem na siebie wyrok śmierci. Chwyciłem beczkę i wylałem na siebie jej zawartość. Ciężko dysząc pobiegłem szybko do drzwi i skoczyłem w ogień. Parzyło jak diabli, jednak na moje szczęście oblałem się wodą. Gdy wyskoczyłem z karczmy, przewróciłem się na kolana. Pośpiesznie spojrzałem na swoje dłonie. Całe we krwi, ale nie mojej. Moich byłych ofiar. Wszystkie fiolki pod wpływem ognia pękły, zmieszały się ze sobą i skrzepły, tworząc cienką skorupę na moich dłoniach. Czarną skorupę. Wtedy też ktoś odezwał się za moimi plecami: -Nie musiałeś wyjeżdżać z Monte Vista, wiesz o tym, prawda? Rozdział II -Nie musiałeś wyjeżdżać z Monte Vista, wiesz o tym prawda? – Ten uroczy słodki głosik gnębił mnie już od dzieciństwa. Moja siostra Brien przybyła. - Przecież musiałem. Oni mnie gonili. Zabiliby mnie – Mój głos dziwnie drżał. Wciąż patrzyłem się na krew na moich rękach, a twarz piekła niemiłosiernie. -Nie widzieli twojej twarzy. Mogłeś sam zabić ich wszystkich – W jej głosie było pełno wyrzutu . -Nie mogłem. Nie umiałem. Nie chciałem -To po co robiłeś to wcześniej? I tamtej nocy? Dwa trupy więcej nie zrobiłyby różnicy. - Nie wiesz jak to jest… Szczerze to nawet chyba sam nie znam odpowiedzi. -Ja ją znam, jesteś po prostu tchórzem! - Nie jestem! -Marnym tchórzem! Markiz też mi coś! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, to ja powinnam nosić zbroję a ty sukienkę! - Nie, ty powinnaś teraz mi współczuć, że dałem się przyłapać! Że mi się nie powiodło! A nie jeszcze wprowadzać mnie w depresję! -Współczuć? Współczuć?! To ty zostawiłeś mnie na łaskę losu! Zostawiłeś mnie samą! Umyj lepiej ręce z tej niewinnej krwi którą masz na rękach, głupcze. -A idź do diabła! Nie rozumiesz mnie! -Nie rozumiem? JA?! Wiecznie gdy wychodziłeś w nocy na rzeź, płakałam. Jak dziecko którym byłam. A potem? Nie zdziwiłeś się że zaczęły znikać zwierzęta? Po za tym, to ty wymierzałeś kary śmierci, mój markizie. - NADAL NIE ROZUMIESZ! -I co? Jak to jest mieć niewinną krew na rękach? - Wspaniale! Żyję, ja się cieszę, nie wiem jak ty -Nie, nie cieszę się. Jak wrócę, zmuszą mnie do ożenku z jakimś arystokratą, który nie będzie mi wierny i którego nigdy nie pokocham. Ty miałeś wybór. Mogłeś chociażby mordować zwierzęta jak ja .Zamiast tego stchórzyłeś i zamiast doprowadzić sprawę do końca uciekłeś. -Zabiliby mnie! -Nie widzieli twojej twarzy, mogłeś wrócić do domu -Nie, nie mogłem. Chyba by było podejrzane, mnie nie ma morderstw nie ma, jestem magicznie się zaczynają. -Czemu? Nie pomyślałeś nigdy o mnie? O swojej kochanej siostrze?! Jesteś okrutnym wariatem i bawisz się moimi uczuciami -Wróciłem tutaj! Jestem tutaj! Nie widzisz?! -Ale w domu! Ja przyjechałam tutaj! - Chciałem do domu, tylko tutaj się chwilowo zatrzymałem... -Jasne i od razu podpaliłeś karczmę?! -TO NIE JA! TO SMOK! KOBIETA SMOK! -Ha! Myślisz że w to uwierzę?! – Szyderczo się roześmiała, a jej zielone oczy szydziły wprost ze mnie. -Mówię prawdę! Odleciała w stronę morza! -Zniknij z mojego życia ”bracie”! – Wściekła podniosła kamień i rzuciła nim we mnie. Nie trafiła. - Jak chcesz, ja mówię prawdę! – Wstałem i zacząłem żywo gestykulować -Poza tym, gdybym ją podpalił, chyba ktoś zaczął by mnie szukać, nieprawdaż? A nie szukają bo podpalił ją smok! Wiem ciężko w to uwierzyć ale uwierz! -Kto by miał cię szukać?! T miasto jest prawie opuszczone, nie widziałam tu straży. -Ludzie! Ludzie, którzy uciekli! -Przed tobą uciekli! Jesteś potworem i tchórzliwym psem! - Nie, uciekali przed ogniem! Byli tam czarownicy! Zaatakowali tę kobietę-smoka! -Nie kłam mi prosto w twarz! -NIE KŁAMIĘ! -Czy ta twarz umie kłamać? -Tak, zawsze i o każdej porze -Moja droga siostro, przyrzekam na bogów, nie podpaliłem tej karczmy! Ne widziałaś jak przemieniła się w smoka, obleciała karczmę i splunęła na nią złocistym ogniem?! -Nie, widzę tylko twoje oczy szaleńca. Lepiej już odejdę i pozostawię cię twojemu szaleństwu. -ZOSTAŃ! PROSZĘ! – Może zgłupiałem, ale podniosłem kamień i rzuciłem w nią. Ona o tym wiedziała. Schyliła się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. -DLACZEGO MAM ZOSTAĆ? POWIESZ MI TO?! -Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać! Nie wiem co robić! Mogę ci też powiedzieć, o tym smoku którego spotkałem jak tutaj jechałem! Był dokładnie taki sam, jak ten przed chwilą! I przemówił do mnie! -Co powiedział? - Powiedział, że stara skała chroni klejnot o wielkiej mocy. I że mam go znaleźć. -Jaka skała? -Właśnie nie wiem! Powiedział tylko że stara skała. Albo powiedziała – Podeszła do mnie i uderzyła mnie prosto w twarz. Ałła… -Za co to? -Za wszystko! Za krew! Za.. za... za... – Zaczęła się trząść i łzy powoli ciekły jej po policzkach. -Za co? – Położyłem jej ręce na jej ramionach. Niezgrabnie je odepchnęła. -Za to, że jesteś moim bratem – Otarłem wierzchem dłoni jej łzy. -To nie mój wybór. Ale nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszej siostry. Przynajmniej mnie wysłuchałaś. Mam takie przeczucie, że muszę znaleźć ten klejnot. Czymkolwiek on jest. -A ja nie mogłam sobie wymarzyć gorszego brata. Wróć chociaż do domu na jeden dzień! Mianuj mnie markizą! Wiesz, co ze mną zrobią jak znikniesz?! -Chętnie to uczynię! Prosiłbym o nawet więcej niż jeden dzień, a markizą uczynię Cię, ale jeżeli dasz mi powód. -Jaki powód? -Czemu? Czemu mam cię nią uczynić? -Tak lepiej zostawić siostrę samą przeciwko światu! Wiesz z kim książę każę mi się ożenić?! Z wrogiem naszej rodziny! -Daj mi trzy noce w twoim domu. -Chciałeś powiedzieć w naszym domu? Mam cię ukrywać w naszej własnej posiadłości? -W pewnym sensie. Wszyscy myślą że już tam nigdy nie wrócę. Więc w sumie tak. Uczynię cię w tedy markizą bez zastanowienia. -W takim razie możesz zobaczyć nowe ozdoby naszego domu. Ścięłam wszystkich więźniów i nabiłam ich głowy na pal, by odstraszyć potencjalnych kandydatów na mężów. Jak zamierzasz uczynić mnie markizą, jeśli teoretycznie zaginąłeś? -"Odnajdę się", lecz daleko stąd. -Wtedy cię zetną, albo skażą na łamanie kołem. Może wtedy nie widzieli twojej twarzy ale inkwizycja szybko połączy fakty. Masz wybór wróć teraz, albo uczyń mnie markizą i zniknij na zawsze. -Dla twojego dobra, uczynię cię markizą. -Przynajmniej teraz zachowujesz się jak człowiek. -Moja siostro, może wiesz, o co chodziło temu smokowi? Czy raczej smoczycy? -Skąd mam wiedzieć? -Tylko się pytam – Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła mojej twarzy. Miała zimne ręce, jak zwykle, lecz teraz łagodziły lekko ból. -Jesteś cały poparzony. -Od smoka. W sumie, to od ognia smoka. -Umyj ręce z tej krwi -Umyję – Splunąłem na swoje ręce. -Powiedz mi, ile ich było? I skąd mam wiedzieć czy mnie nie zabijesz? -Dużo ich było, a gdybym miał cię zabić, byłabyś martwa jako dziecko -Myślisz że nie wyczułabym wtedy twoich intencji? Teraz niestety nie wyczuwam intencji szaleńca. -Nie zabiję cię, obiecuję. -Co znaczy twoje słowo? Gdzie zamierzasz teraz się wybrać? -Najpierw chcę odpocząć u ciebie, potem poszukam starej skały. Jeżeli się nie uda, poszukam tej kobiety-smoka -W którą stronę poleciała, jeśli rzeczywiście istnieje? -Na północ, w stronę morza. -Nie wiem czemu, ale pojadę z tobą i pomogę ci ją znaleźć, chociaż wciąż myślę że to wymysły pijanego szaleńca. Powinieneś jechać od razu. -Przeczucie? -Przeczucie. Rozdział III To, co tutaj napiszę (Moonlight Music) może zostać usunięte/zmodyfikowane ponieważ nie ma Nataszy201. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak ulec prośbie siostry. Poszliśmy na noc do jej domu. Z rana Brien mnie gwałtownie obudziła. Poszliśmy wynająć łódź. Kiedy byliśmy już w dokach, poczułem się obserwowany. - Brien, ktoś nas obserwuje. Czuję to. - Przestań gadać głupoty, kto miałby nas śledzić? - No dobra. I poszliśmy dalej. Jednak ja nie straciłem tego odczucia. Przecież jestem skrytobójcą, takie rzeczy się czuje. Coś mi śmignęło po prawej stronie. Jasne, oczywiście przez moja kochaną siostrę dam się złapać. - Brien, poważnie. Ja to czuję. - Powiedziałem "czuję" z takim naciskiem, że tylko głuchy by się nie połapał. I może ślepy. - Jasne, a za chwilę powiesz że ktoś chce mi poderżnąć gardło. - Wiesz, to niewykluczone... TO BE CONTINUED... Kategoria:Fanon/Inne